Auto Stoppeur prêt à tout !
by Angel Malfoy Potter
Summary: Lorsque Drago Malfoy se voit obliger de porter secourt à un autostoppeur qui s'avers être son pire ennemi... Et si Drago en profitait pour s'abandonner à un odieux chantage ? HPDM Rating M Fic de 4 chap.
1. L'accidenté

_Voici ma toute nouvelle fic HPDM. Contrairement aux autres celle ci fera simplement 4 chapitres presque finis ! J'ai dorée et j'adore toujours l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez autant la lire !_

_Angel MP_

**Auto-stoppeur prêt à tout**

**Chapitre 1 : L'accidenté**

Drago Malfoy roulait à toute allure sur une route de campagne. Confortablement installé dans son siège en cuir, il fredonnait quelques paroles d'une chanson qui passait sur la radio de son 4X4 noir, au pare-choc anti-rhino argent qui brillait sous le soleil. Ses cheveux dorés voletaient autour de lui, portés par le vent qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Les yeux gris du blond étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil à la monture aviateur et sa chemise blanche était à moitié ouverte sur son torse imberbe et finement musclé. Quelques gouttes de sueur y roulaient, descendant la vallée qu'était son cou puis sa clavicule, pour se perdre dans le fin tissu de la chemise presque transparente.

Des milliers d'arbres et de grands champs regorgeant d'herbes hautes et d'animaux défilaient à toute allure de chaque côté du blond. Grâce au rétroviseur il pouvait voir les montagnes de poussière qui apparaissaient derrière les roues de son Land Rover.

Drago Malfoy roulait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, en fin d'après midi et dans une chaleur étouffante, en direction du mariage de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas vu Blaise depuis maintenant trois mois, trop occupé par ses études de médicomage. Il s'était donné corps et âme pour finir encore une fois premier à la fin de sa seconde année à la faculté de médicomagie de Paris, la plus prestigieuse (et la plus coûteuse) du monde. Malgré tout la vie à Paris n'était pas pareille. Le transplanage était interdit et tous les sorciers achetaient des voitures, voitures qui étaient modifiées par magie bien sur, pour se fondre dans la foule pressée et stressée de la capitale française.

Bref Drago avait enfin deux mois de vacances qui commençaient par le surprenant mariage de Blaise avec Ginny Weasley, la cadette des belettes. Bien que pessimiste, Drago avait finit par apprécier la Gryffondor au caractère de feu et au culot des Serpentards. Alors, des bagages plein le coffre, il avait voyagé jusqu'à l'Euro Tunnel et avait franchit la frontière de l'Angleterre. Traverser la France avait été éreintant et il s'était fait on ne sait combien de fois sermonner par Blaise pour ne pas avoir eut le courage de prendre l'avion.

- Je suis un Serpentard, Blaise, avait-il rétorqué. Donc je suis lâche et peureux. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces trucs moldus. Les voitures me conviennent très bien et avec elles ont ne risque pas de faire une chute de plus de deux mille mètres.

Malgré tout il ne regrettait rien. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait auparavant, il aimait conduire, sentir l'imposante voiture répondre à tous ses gestes.

Alors qu'il prenait un sentier étroit et parcourut par des bosses, des trous et autres réjouissances à toute allure, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Drago sursauta et son pied écrasa le frein. Le 4X4 fit un dérapage et se stoppa créant un nuage de poussière qui se fraya un chemin dans la voiture. Drago décrocha, toussotant et râlant.

- OUI ? Cria-t-il en battant des mains pour repousser la poussière.

- Drago ? C'est Ginny !

- QUOUA ? Le mariage est annulé ? s'exclama le blond en redémarrant, le téléphone étant reliés aux haut-parleurs de sa voiture.

- Pardon ? Oh Dray voyons ne dis pas de bêtise ! S'extasia Ginny. Jamais je ne laisserais tomber Blaise il est trop bon au l...

- Oui bon ça va ! Coupa le blond alors que sa voiture reprenait de la vitesse, le ballotant dans tout les sens à cause des bosses. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Eh bien j'ai euh... un ami... qui est tombé en panne sur la route 69. Je me demandais si tu étais par là ?

- Je suis à dix minutes de la route 69, fit Drago en regardant rapidement son GPS.

- Super !! Tu peux aller le chercher alors ? s'écria la rousse. Oh merci Drago, tu m'enlèves un poids ! Tu le reconnaîtras facilement ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis il n'y a pas grand monde sur la route ! On t'attend demain midi Dray et merci encore !

Sur ce, elle raccrocha, laissant Drago la bouche grande ouverte. Ce dernier soupira et raccrocha à son tour.

- Avec ma chance je vais tomber sur un Gryffy de mes deux, jura Drago entre ses dents. Et puis on crève de chaud dans ce bordel ! Ajouta-t-il en défaisant le peu de boutons qui maintenait encore les deux bouts de sa chemise.

Résigné il attrapa une bouteille d'eau fraîche posée sur la siège passager et la vida d'un trait avant de foncer à toute allure vers la route 69.

°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°

Dix minutes plus tard Drago aperçu enfin la voiture accidentée. Le capot de la belle voiture rouge était ouvert et de la fumée inquiétante en sortait mais aucune trace du conducteur.

Haussant les épaules Drago reprit la route, pensant que l'ami de Ginny avait tenu à s'éloigner de la voiture pour faire du stop plus loin. La route 69 n'étant entourée que de prairie Drago n'aura aucun mal à le voir.

Il s'avança alors moins rapidement, à la recherche du mystérieux conducteur. Deux minutes après il aperçut une fine silhouette de jeune homme devant lui. Cette dernière semblait s'être tournée vers lui et avait levé le pouce vers le haut. Drago s'arrêta doucement à côté de l'auto-stoppeur qu'il détailla.

- Alléchant... souffla Drago.

Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un jeans bleu foncé tombant sur ses hanches étroites. Un t-shirt blanc moulait son torse musclé à la perfection où était écrit en gros " Just Do It" en bleu délavé et quelques mèches noires de jais s'échappaient sous la casquette d'une équipe de Quidditch universitaire. Des lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux mais Drago dévorait la moindre parcelle de cette peau dorée ouverte à son regard.

- C'est toi l'ami de Ginny ? Cria-t-il en passant ses lunettes de soleil derrière ses oreilles.

- Malfoy ?!

Drago fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme le connaissait ? Le jeune conducteur s'avança vers lui et Drago sursauta. Il reconnaissait cette démarche.

- Potter !

Le conducteur retira ses lunettes de soleil et deux yeux émeraude firent leur apparition. Drago frémit, captivé par le regard flamboyant de son ancien ennemi de Poudlard. Son ancien ennemi qui l'avait fait horriblement fantasmer pendant sa dernière année de Poudlard.

Sorcier qui l'avait fait incroyablement fantasmer dans ses rêves les plus fous où le corps athlétique du brun et ses beaux yeux vert l'obsédaient. Drago était alors devenu de plus en plus entreprenant avec Celui Qui Avait Vaincu mais ce dernier l'avait toujours repoussé. L'heure de la vengeance était enfin arrivée...

Un rictus diabolique apparut sur les lèvres rosées et Harry frémit en voyant l'air malfaisant qu'abordait son "Sauveur".

- Tu vas aussi au mariage de Ginny et Blaise ?

Drago accentua son sourire en haussant la tête.

- Et j'imagine que c'est toi "l'amis de Blaise qui vient me sauver" ?

Drago hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, les yeux rieurs. Il regarda Harry taper du pied au sol, impatient.

- Je me demande Potter... Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser monter dans ma voiture ?

°0°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Pardon ?! S'étrangla Harry.

- Et bien oui. Même pour faire plaisir à Ginny et Blaise je ne pense pas être capable de te laisser monter.

- Mais ?... Malfoy ne joue pas ton salop et laisses-moi monter ! Cria Harry en empoignant la poignée de la porte passagère.

Mais celle-ci resta fermée, sous les yeux amusés de Drago qui tapotait négligemment de ses doigts son volant.

- Pour monter il faut payer... susurra Drago.

- Par Merlin, Malfoy t'as plus de fric que moi et en plus j'ai que cinq Gallions sur moi là, grogna Harry en retournant face à la porte du conducteur.

- Qui te dit que je parle de fric ? Souffla Drago en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Harry tout près de la fenêtre.

Harry fronça les sourcils et son pied tapa nerveusement le sol.

- Malfoy tu vas me dire ce que tu veux !

- Je veux te baiser, dit simplement Malfoy en souriant encore plus.

Harry vira au cramoisie et croisa les bras, énervé.

- Malfoy sérieusement ! Cria Harry.

- Mais je suis sérieux, dit calmement Drago. Je veux te baiser ici et maintenant, après tu pourras monter dans ma voiture.

Harry recula de la porte en hurlant :

- T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ??!!

- Non pas du tout. J'ai juste un peu chaud, répondit Drago.

- Malfoy arrête t'es pas drôle. Laisses-moi monter dans ta bagnole et on ira au mariage où on ne sera pas obligé de se parler, ni même de se regarder.

- Si tu ne veux pas tant pis... fit Drago en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège.

Sous les yeux médusés d'Harry, Drago démarra le moteur et commença à partir :

- Attends ! Putain Malfoy tu ne vas pas me laisser là ?! S'exclama Harry en courant à sa hauteur.

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Je n'y ai mis qu'une condition mais tu as refusé. Je suis sûr que tu te trouveras une bonne âme qui acceptera de t'emmener au mariage.

- Mais cette route est déserte !

- Ça ce n'est pas mon problème Potter ! s'exclama Drago en avançant lentement.

- Merde Malfoy ! Cria Harry alors que la voiture n'avait même pas fait un mètre. J'accepte !

Drago freina et tourna son regard vers Harry qui rougissait, croisant les bras comme mince protection. Potter détourna le regard gêné, mordillant sa lèvre supérieure en un geste très craquant que Drago adora.

- Tiens donc tu acceptes ?... Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de transplaner ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es en voiture ? Cracha Harry.

- Et bien parce que je n'aime pas trop transplaner, avoua Drago.

Et c'était vrai. Transplaner avait toujours rendu Drago malade. Et les portoloins, trop utilisés illégalement, avaient été interdit depuis maintenant deux ans malgré toutes les grèves et les manifestations.

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

- J'habite en France... Et on n'a pas besoin de transplaner donc je n'ai pas passé mon permis...répondit Harry.

Drago leva les yeux et vit que la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Montes, ordonna-t-il. Il faut qu'on se trouve un motel et un restaurant avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement.

- Et ... Euh... Mes valises ?

- Mets-les dans le coffre.

Harry attrapa ses deux gros sacs et les tira jusqu'au coffre. Malfoy le suivait des yeux grâce au rétroviseur, un sourire moqueur collé au visage. Ce sourire qui se termina en rire lorsque Harry ouvrit le coffre et fut assommé par les bagages de Drago qui tombèrent du coffre.

- PUTAIN MALFOY !! Hurla Harry en se massant le sommet du crâne.

Drago descendit de la voiture et le rejoignit à l'arrière en riant de tout son soul.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Grogna Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire au ridicule de la situation.

- Oh oui ! Tu es incroyablement risible Potter.

A deux ils rangèrent rapidement les bagages et ils remontèrent dans la voiture. Silencieux, Harry attacha sa ceinture, contrairement à Drago qui lui l'ignora en rallumant la musique.

- Dis Malfoy ?

- Ouais ?

- La... Condition... C'était pour rire non ?

Le regard que Drago lui lança répondit immédiatement à sa question...

°0°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas aller moins vite ? Cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit du vent et du moteur, le teint pâle.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Drago qui, lui, s'amusait. Ce ne serrait pas marrant ! Et puis cette route est déserte !

Harry ne fit pas d'objection mais sont visage blêmissait au fur à mesure que Drago accélérait sur la route abîmée et irrégulière.

- On ne peut pas s'arrêter ? Malfoy arrêtes-toi !

Drago soupira et freina brutalement. Harry fut projeté en avant et sa ceinture lui coupa momentanément le souffle alors que Drago prenait appuis avec ses mains et son pied de libre pour se maintenir à sa place.

Harry se dépêcha de sauter à terre et s'empêcha d'embrasser le sol de nouveau sous ses pieds tremblants. Drago sortit doucement et plus élégamment. Il se dirigea vers Harry qui s'asseyait à terre.

Sans plus se préoccuper du brun Drago s'étira félinement, découvrant son torse dénudé au regard d'Harry. Ce dernier le fixait, comme hypnotisé par le torse finement musclé du blond. Drago était incroyablement beau avec son visage parfait, son torse parfaitement musclés et ses jambes parfaitement interminables.

- Je suis sur que même ses orteils sont un modèle de perfection à ce connard, grogna Harry entre ses dents.

- T'es qu'une petite nature Potter ! fit Drago en souriant.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'étendit sur l'herbe. Il ferma les yeux, éblouit par le soleil et humecta ses lèvres sèches. Sans savoir que juste devant Drago se délectait de la vue. Ses yeux qui fixaient auparavant la langue rose qui se pourléchait les lèvres, semblait maintenant bloquée sur le ventre d'Harry découvert par le t-shirt qui s'était remonté lorsque le Gryffondor s'était allongé.

Drago sortit de sa contemplation pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son plus vieil ennemi. Il avisa la casquette de l'équipe de Quidditch "Tigre d'Overa".

- Les tigres d'Overa, l'équipe de Quidditch universitaire de la faculté d'Auror de Paris, débita mécaniquement Drago en un souffle.

Harry ouvrit un œil et tourna sa tête vers Drago.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Les Éperviers d'Ivera ça te dit quelques choses ? répondit Drago avec un sourire suffisant.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher. J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer contre eux ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient déniché un super attrapeur mais leur équipe est top secret... Comme la notre. Ce serra la surprise jusqu'au jour du match. Tu es un de leurs supporters Malfoy ? Ajouta-t-il avec un regard moqueur.

- Supporter moi ? fit Drago qui se sentait plus que fier des paroles inconsciemment flatteuses d'Harry. Oh non... Bien plus... Et toi ?

- Je fais parti de l'Université d'Overa. J'suis l'attrapeur, répondit Harry en relevant le menton.

- Oh vraiment ? Moi aussi je fais partit de l'université d'Ivera. Nos deux écoles sont ennemies Potter... Voisines mais ennemies...

- Tu dois connaître l'attrapeur alors ? Comment il est ?

- Je ne te dirais rien Potter... Comme tu l'as dit se serra surprise...Mais il est canon.

Harry ne dit rien mais ses yeux brillèrent à l'information de Drago. Ce dernier, plus qu'heureux de mener Harry en bateau fut pourtant piqué à vif par cette étincelle.

Le Gryffondor détourna le regard et referma les yeux. Drago lui, décida de se mettre en action. D'un mouvement de hanche il se coucha sur Harry qui sursauta. Le brun voulut le repousser et répliquer mais ses poignets furent plaqués de part et autre de sa tête et sa bouche prise par une autre incroyablement quémandeuse.

- Mal... Foy... articula Harry sous la bouche vorace de Drago.

Drago n'y fit pas attention et sa langue vint retracer les contours des lèvres closes d'Harry. Le Gryffondor lui ne savait plus où se mettre. Son corps se réchauffait au fur et à mesure que le corps de Drago se frottait contre lui et les lèvres si douces et douées de l'ex-serpent l'embrassaient merveilleusement bien. Les dents du blondinet allèrent mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Harry qui gémit. Drago enleva une de ses mains, maintenant les poignets du brun que d'une main. Sa main libre glissa sur le bras droit relevé d'Harry et le caressa doucement de toute sa longueur. Il continua sa course, flattant les côtés du brun qui vaincu avait laissé une langue pénétrer dans sa bouche.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent immédiatement, entamant un ballet effréné. Drago continua à caresser le flanc du brun qui frissonnait de plaisir sous lui.

- Drago... souffla Harry lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs souffles.

La bouche du blond se glissa au creux de son cou où il déposa un baiser avant de prendre un peu de la peau douce entre ses lèvres. Il la prit entre ses dents et s'appliqua à marquer cette peau trop douce pour son propre bien.

Le nez dans son cou, il respirait l'odeur d'Harry, si particulière. Il sentait le savon, un savon sucré. Harry sentait bon tout simplement, il sentait une odeur sucrée, presque fruitée oui... il sentait bon, tout simplement.

Drago se laissa complètement aller, marquant rageusement la peau d'Harry. Il relâcha les mains prisonnières qui, timides, se posèrent sur son dos. Bientôt, lorsque la bouche de Drago reprit le sienne, le brun caressa le dos de l'autre, passant ses doigts le long du creux que formait la colonne vertébrale du blond. Ils gémissaient, soupiraient. Alors Harry écarta doucement les jambes, permettant à Drago de mieux s'installer, frottant son érection contre la sienne.

- Drago... souffla Harry.

- Mmm...? Fit Drago en déposant une myriade de baiser sur la mâchoire du brun.

- Il fait nuit... murmura Harry. On devait partir trouver un motel non...?

Drago grogna et cessa son baiser.

- Toujours aussi chiant, grommela Drago.

- Mais j'ai raison, protesta Harry. Le prochain motel est encore à une demi-heure d'ici.

- Pourquoi tu es fatigué ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil amusé. Ou...qui sais tu es peut être pressé...

Harry rougit au sous-entendu.

- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi Malfoy, rouspéta Harry en détournant le visage.

- Là tu vois ça va être difficile...rétorqua Drago. Tu me l'as promit.

- Je croyais que tu te moquais de moi ! Se défendit Harry. Tu oserais vraiment me faire ce chantage ?!

- Et tu demandes ça à un Serpentard ? Je croyais que tu avais été accepté à Overa ? Se moqua Drago.

- Oui et je viens de finir premier de ma promotion pour la deuxième année de suite ! Cracha Harry. Ne te moques pas de moi comme ça Malfoy, je ne coucherai pas avec toi !

- A vraiment ? Bien dans ce cas tes bagages n'ont plus rien à faire dans mon coffre, répondit Drago en se levant brusquement.

A grandes enjambées il s'approcha du coffre de son imposante voiture et l'ouvrit précautionneusement sous les yeux médusés d'Harry.

- Malfoy ! N'y penses même pas ! s'écria Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux, dit Drago en haussant encore un sourcil moqueur.

- Je te hais ! Cracha Harry en croisant les bras. J'ai l'impression d'être une pute... Sans commentaire Malfoy ! Cria-t-il quand il vit Drago ouvrir la bouche sûrement pour lancer une quelconque moquerie.

La bouche de Drago se referma et le blond sourit, avisant le suçon violacé dans le cou d'Harry. Ce dernier trépignait de rage. Ses yeux voulaient tuer Drago sur place.

- Je te propose un duel Malfoy. Si tu gagnes je couche avec toi, mais si tu perds... Tu m'emmènes au mariage sans plus jamais me toucher.

- Pourtant ça ne t'as pas déplût notre petite fête tout à l'heure... se moqua Drago.

- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua Harry en rougissant. Alors ?

- Non. Tu n'es pas en position de force pour négocier.

- Je te hais Malfoy, répéta Harry qui malgré lui était vaincu.

- Ça te dégoûte tant que ça de coucher avec moi ? demanda Drago vexé dans son fort intérieur. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un mec ?

- Non, je suis gay, avoua Harry. Et ton corps ne me dégoûte pas. C'est juste que je suis en train de vendre mon corps je te signal !

- Après le calendrier que tu as fait je ne pensais pas qu'une coucherie de rien du tout ne te dérangerait.

Harry grimaça. L'hiver dernier, il avait participé à un projet de calendrier pour gay où les hommes étaient plutôt dénudés.

- Non tu l'as vu ?! S'étonna Harry. Pourtant c'est un calendrier moldu.

- Je sais, j'ai quand même adoré. T'es très sexy quand tu veux tu sais ? Ajouta-t-il. Je ne te croyais pas capable de faire un tel acte... Si différent de Saint Potty.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et si je l'ai fait c'est parce que le photographe était mon mec du moment. Tu peux parler toi ! M. Sous-vêtement !

- Ah tu as vu les affiches ?

- Comment ne pas les voir ? Elles font trois mètres de long et deux de large.

- J'ai adoré faire ça. Être mannequin c'est franchement plaisant.

- Ouais... souffla Harry. C'est pas mal. Comment tu en es arrivé à faire ça toi ?

- J'ai rencontré des gars qui font du mannequinât. Ils m'ont fait rencontrer des photographes qui subjugués par ma beauté m'ont tout de suite supplié d'être un modèle. Surtout qu'avec le cachet qu'ils me proposaient... On ne peut pas vraiment refuser ça...

Harry sourit. Malgré tout il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait beaucoup aimé et pensait recommencer... Un jour.

- Bref je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie, aussi subjuguante soit-elle, reprit le blond. Revenons où on en était. Tu couches avec moi ou tu dégages. C'est plutôt simple non ?

- Putain Malfoy t'es vraiment qu'un sale con tu le sais ça ? Lâcha Harry avant d'ajouter du bout des lèvres : Puisque je n'ai pas le choix...

- Oui mais un con hyper sexy, rectifia le blond. Alors ?

- J'accepte, grommela Harry.

- Super ! Alors monte !

Harry monta dans la voiture et boucla sa ceinture en silence.

- Allez sourit Potter, ce soir tu vas te faire le meilleur coup de ta vie alors garde le sourire, susurra Drago à son oreille avant de démarrer le moteur.

Harry rougit et reporta son attention au paysage.

HPDM

Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route. La musique ne laissait pas le silence s'interposer, tout comme les murmures de Drago qui semblait connaître toute les chansons du moment par cœur. Cependant une question le turlupinait.

- Pourquoi moi Malfoy ? demanda Harry, le visage toujours tourné vers la vitre. Pourquoi veux-tu coucher avec moi ?

- Je pense que c'est un très bon moyen pour faire exprimer notre haine qu'on garde à l'intérieur de nous. Tu m'as manqué tu sais Potter ? Nos engueulades me manquaient. C'est comme arrêté de fumer, il faut le remplacer... Et moi je replace tout par le sexe.

Enfin ils quittaient la campagne pour entrer en ville. Les lumières plus vives éblouirent leurs yeux, habitués à la noirceur de la nuit. Ils entrèrent dans un quartier commercial. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs magasins fermés avant d'arriver à un parking d'un hôtel dont le hall était éclairé.

Drago se gara puis jaugea la bâtisse du regard alors qu'Harry se détachait.

- L'hôtel ne te plait pas ? Grogna Harry mécontent que Drago ne se bouge pas.

- S'il y avait un voiturier ce serait déjà mieux mais ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais. Tu n'aurais pas envie de te dégourdir les jambes ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant les lumières vives d'une boite de nuit derrière l'hôtel.

- Malfoy on a un mariage après demain.

- Potter on a plus que cinq heures de route. Ce n'est pas grave si on arrive dans l'après midi plutôt qu'à midi non ? Et puis je ne comptais pas dormir cette nuit... ajouta-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

- Arrête ça, gronda Harry en descendant la voiture.

- Alors tu me suis ? demanda Drago en descendant à son tour de la voiture.

- Ouais j'te suis, marmonna Harry en s'étirant.

Il avait eut tout le temps de se reposer dans sa voiture et lui aussi tenait à se dégourdir les jambes avant d'enchaîner encore toute une matinée de conduite.

- Aller viens on va se la chercher cette chambre ?

Harry et Drago pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel. Le hall avait une décoration sobre mais moderne. Sur les côtés se trouvaient des canapés en cuir blanc et devant des tables basses de verres. Le comptoir était entièrement blanc comme le sol. Seul les murs ajoutaient de la couleur, d'un bleu ciel très calme.

- Une chambre, demanda Drago alors qu'Harry regardait des prospectus dans un coin. Avec un seul lit double.

- Bien, répondit le réceptionniste, un jeune homme plutôt mignon.

Harry s'approcha alors, sortant son portefeuille.

- On partage Malfoy ?

- Je t'invite Potter, fit Drago en sortant sa carte bleue moldue.

En France il n'y avait pas de quartier magique. Les boutiques sorcières étaient cachées, seulement indiquées par des panneaux que voyaient juste les détenteurs de la magie. C'était pour cela que le transplanage était interdit.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux... soupira Harry en rangeant son portefeuille.

Son regard croisa celui du réceptionniste qui lui sourit timidement. Harry lui renvoya un sourire charmeur, trouvant le jeune homme craquant avec des cheveux châtain clair, retombant sur ses yeux bleu clair et sa peau dorée. Le jeune homme d'environ 19 ans rougit légèrement sous le regard dégoûté de Drago qui avait été spectateur des regards charmeurs échangés.

- Potter, va chercher tes affaires. On les monte et puis on y va.

- Oui oui...

Harry sortit, Drago à sa suite, les clefs en poche. Ils montèrent et Harry crut mourir en voyant l'unique lit qui avait l'air très confortable. La chambre était comme le hall, simple et moderne. Le lit bas en bois noir prenait la plus grande part de l'espace. Ils avaient ajouté deux fauteuils de cuir blanc et un guéridon du même bois que le lit. La moquette blanche était impeccable et les murs recouverts d'un papier peint gris perle. La salle de bain entièrement blanche possédait une grande cabine de douche et deux éviers ainsi que des étagères pour y poser leurs affaires.

En rangeant ses affaires, Harry eut la sensation d'être en couple avec Malfoy.

- Je descends, dit-il au blond. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Avant que Drago ait le temps de sortir un propos qu'Harry aurait deviné d'indécent, il referma la porte sur lui et descendit les escaliers ayant la ferme attention de sortir prendre un peu d'air frais.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le réceptionniste, dos au comptoir en train de regarder un petit poste de télévision, il changea d'avis. Un peu de drague sans conséquences lui ferait du bien. Il s'approcha et s'accouda au comptoir.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? fit brusquement faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui se retourna.

Le jeune homme rougit en le reconnaissant et Harry lui fit un sourire confiant.

- En faite l'hôtel est à mes parents, répondit le jeune homme.

- Oh et bien il est très bien décoré, fit Harry. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Euh... Cameron.

- Enchanté Cameron, répondit Harry en tendant une main. Moi c'est Harry.

Cameron lui sourit et Harry le trouva encore plus craquant. Ils se mirent à discuter, et tout deux se sentirent en confiance.

- Célibataire ? S'étonna Cameron. Et l'homme qui...

- Ah lui... C'est une connaissance. Je suis tombé en panne et il m'emmène au mariage de nos amis communs.

- Oh...Mais...

- Le seul lit ? fit Harry en réfléchissant à un mensonge puisqu'il n'avouerait jamais la vérité. Disons qu'on est déjà intime donc pourquoi s'encombrer d'un deuxième lit ?

- D'accord, répondit Cameron avant de reprendre gêné. Tu n'aurais pas... Enfin... Tu n'aurais pas posé pour un calendrier pour gay ?

Harry secoua la tête en rigolant.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Et le gars qui m'accompagne est l'égérie d'une marque de sous-vêtement masculin.

- Je me disais bien que je vous avais déjà vu quelques part ! s'exclama Cameron.

Harry rigola Cameron le suivant jusqu'à que Drago fit son apparition. Il fronça les sourcils et la jalousie le prit aux tripes. Cameron l'avait vu mais pas Harry qui continuait son numéro de drague. Il s'avança discrètement mais fermement. Il abattit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui sursauta.

- Malfoy ?! Tu m'as fait peur ?!

- On y va ? demanda-t-il froidement, dévisageant Cameron.

- Vous allez où ? Parce que je connais une boite gays super pas loin d'ici. Juste derrière en faite. J'y est rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec des amis, fit Cameron, inconscient du regard noir que Drago posait sur lui.

- Super c'est là qu'on va ! On se retrouve dans une demi-heure Cameron, ajouta Harry sur un ton charmeur.

N'y tenant plus Drago lui attrapa solidement le bras et le tira vers la sortie.

- Tu es à moi pour toute la soirée Potter, grogna Drago. Tâches de t'en souvenir.

- Je ne suis pas à toi, grogna Harry en se dégageant.

Drago ne répondit rien et silencieusement ils s'avancèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous plait et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Angel PM (http://xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx. pour plus d'infos sur mes fics et mes projets)

PS : Merci à Love Gaara Of The Sand pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Merci miss !


	2. Tu es à moi

_Coucou ! Voici le deuxième chapitre donc plus que deux et c'ets là fin (d'un autre côté c'est aussi le début mais bon pas la peine de vous embrouillez ! ) !_

_Je remmerçi tout ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews et aussi d'avance ceux qui revieweront celui ci ! _

_Pour savoir ce qui va se passer (en vague bien entendu) dans le prochain c'est toujours sur mon blog qu'il faut aller (http:// xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyblog. fr en enlevant les espaces) et c'est valable pour mes autres fics... _

_En tous cas merci à tous !_

_Angel MP_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boite, la musique rythma immédiatement leurs corps qui habitués aux ambiances des boites branchées. Ils se déhanchaient presque déjà. L'atmosphère était haute, on dansait déjà à s'en briser les jambes, flirtant, draguant à tout va. C'était ça qu'aimaient Harry et Drago. C'était cette ambiance qui prend immédiatement et fait bouger jusqu'à pas d'heure. Oui ils aimaient ça.

- Cameron avait raison ! Cria Harry à Drago. L'ambiance est très bonne.

- Alors viens danser ! fit Drago en prenant le poignet du brun.

Harry étonné le suivit et il fut soudainement plaqué contre le corps chaud du blond qui se mouvait déjà contre lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de Drago. Un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Il aimait trop ça, sortir, oublier tout jusqu'à l'aube. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, trop prit dans ses révisions.

Il se déhancha contre Drago, oubliant que c'était Malfoy. A partir de maintenant il n'était qu'une bombe qu'il avait déniché dans la boite. Il oubliait tout.

Leurs bassins se collaient délicieusement et ils criaient en même temps la chanson, tout comme les autres. Leurs voix chantaient des fausses notes couvertes par les pulsations rapides de la musique.

Harry fut étonné de soudain s'entendre si bien avec Malfoy. Ce dernier lui souriait, se trémoussant avec rythme contre lui. Ils avaient presque les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes habitudes de danse. Mais ce mouvement l'envoûtait tout à coup. Il était prit tout entier par ce corps qui dansait si bien contre lui. Des bras se glissèrent sur ses hanches et une jambe s'insinua entre les siennes. Harry accentua le contact, entourant ses mains autour du cou du blond.

Harry se retourna vers le DJ derrière ses platines en hauteur qui se déhanchait, son casque sur ses oreilles.

- Tout le monde est chaud ce soir !!! Criait comme à son habitude le DJ.

- OUAIS ! Répondait l'assemblée en hurlant.

C'était comme si tout le monde se connaissait. Riant, dansant ensemble. Harry lui se mouvait seulement contre Drago qui collait son torse à son dos.

C'était comme si un lien c'était formé juste comme par magie... Juste après une danse...

HPDM

Harry et Drago s'accordèrent une pause. Ils étaient complètement débraillés. Drago avait sa chemise entièrement ouverte, laissant voir son beau torse imberbe et musclé aux yeux de tous. Harry était plus que décoiffé et ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur.

- Ouah ! C'était super ! s'écria Harry en commandant un cocktail.

Drago, assit à côté de lui au bar, sourit.

- Ouais tu danses beaucoup mieux que je l'aurais pensé, répondit Drago.

- Je suis étonné qu'on ne se soit pas vu dans un des clubs près des universités. Pourtant il n'y en a pas des masses...

- C'est le destin Potty ! s'exclama Drago en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

- Arrêtes Dragoooo-euh ! J'suis déjà super décoiffé ! Se défendit Harry en essayant d'échapper à la prise de Drago.

Mais le blond lui attrapa le poignet et le tira. Harry glissa de sa chaise haute et se colla contre Drago qui le maintenait contre lui. Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs souffles irréguliers et chacun fixaient la bouche de l'autre avec envie. Envie qui fut satisfaite lorsque Drago baissa la tête pour amorcer un baiser à couper le souffle. Il tira Harry, qui répondait furieusement au baiser, sur lui et le brun dû s'asseoir sur les genoux de Drago. Le baiser était interminable, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie qu'il se finisse et, trop pris dedans, ils ne remarquèrent pas que leurs cocktails avaient été posés devant eux par un barman rieur, habitué à se genre de fricotage.

Drago glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Harry pour lui caresser le dos alors qu'Harry titillait déjà ses tétons découverts. Le brun glissa ses mains sur les abdos bien marqués qu'il redessina tout en continuant de l'embrasser. C'était enivrant, une douce chaleur se répandait en lui, comme l'effet d'un alcool fort. Il frémit et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Drago, collant son torse à celui de Drago qui lui ceintura la taille de ses bras.

Drago ne voulait pas lui proposer de rentrer à l'hôtel, craignant qu'Harry se braque. Ce dernier était si réceptif depuis qu'ils avaient dansés qu'il n'avait même pas vu Cameron, assis à quelques places d'eux, qui les épiait depuis le début.

- Drago... gémit Harry en se serrant contre lui. Allons à l'hôtel...

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine et le baiser se stoppa. Depuis la première fois depuis un bout de temps ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la même étincelle de désir y résidant.

- Dray... souffla Harry.

Drago se mit alors en action. Il attrapa un cocktail qu'il vida d'un trait et le temps qu'il paye Harry finit le sien. Puis Drago lui pris la main et le tira dehors. Une fois dehors, la douce fraîcheur de la nuit leur fit du bien. Harry se blottit contre lui tout en marchant, cherchant un baiser. Drago les lui donnait, tout en le dirigeant dans la bonne direction. Ils poussèrent la porte de l'hôtel et Drago se mit à courir vers sa chambre traînant un Harry hilare derrière lui.

Il se dépêcha d'entrer la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit le porte aussi rapidement qu'il la referma derrière Harry qui se jetait déjà sur lui.

Le brun noua ses bras autour du cou de Drago qui répondit avidement au baiser. Sa main gauche refermait la serrure et sa droite caressait la cuisse d'Harry avec délice. Il ne serrait pas un futur médicomage s'il ne savait pas se servir de ses mains. Déjà Harry arrachait sa chemise qui tomba en tas à leurs pieds. Frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, ils enlevèrent chaussettes et chaussures prestement, s'embrassant à en perdre l'haleine. Drago suça la lèvre supérieure du brun comme s'il suçait un bon alors qu'Harry lui caressait les cheveux, se délectant de la sensation de soie sous ses doigts.

La bouche de Drago quitta la sienne et Harry gémit de mécontentement avant de se sentir tomber sur le lit. Drago debout devant lui, lui arracha littéralement son jeans qui vola à travers la pièce. Puis le blond se débarrassa du sien. En sous-vêtements l'un et l'autre, Drago se coucha sur Harry et la bataille prie une autre tournure, beaucoup plus langoureuse. Drago retraça chaque courbe du torse d'Harry de langue. Harry passa ses mains sur les cuisses musclées de Drago, caressant la peau douce.

Déjà presque au sommet Harry renversa la position et s'agenouilla pour retirer le boxer de Drago qui allongé sur le lit, les joues rosies était le péché en personne. Dans sa fougue, Harry retira la dernière parcelle qui le protégeait de Drago. Puis il enjamba le blond et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le contact de leurs deux corps les électrisa et ils gémirent de concert.

- Harry... gémit Drago. J'en peux plus...

Le brun l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'emparer fermement du membre du blond qui cria. Il hurla de plaisir lorsque le brun s'empala de lui même sur sa virilité prête à exploser. Passionné, Drago attrapa les hanches d'Harry et se mit à donner de violents coups de rein qui rendaient Harry fou. L'orgasme les pris, faisant arquer leurs corps. Harry se mordit les lèvres tellement fort qu'un filet de sang entra dans sa bouche. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne connaissait qu'un nom... C'était Drago. Le monde était Drago, l'univers était Drago.

Puis, haletant, Harry s'effondra sur le torse du blond qui se soulevait et redescendait rapidement.

- Ouah quand tu parlais de meilleur coup de ma vie tu ne déconnais pas... souffla Harry en rigolant.

Drago sourit et entoura Harry de ses bras.

- On n'est pas si différent que ça, finalement... souffla le blond avant de ravir les lèvres d'Harry qui ne demandait que ça.

- Oui et je suis à toi cette nuit, seulement à toi, ajouta Harry avec un sourire aguicheur que Drago prit à juste titre pour une invitation.

HPDM

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avant le blond. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel. Doucement il tourna la tête vers Drago qui dormait à ses côtés. Immédiatement un sourire éclaira son visage. Cette nuit il avait découvert Drago. Il avait percé à jour le vrai Drago, car il ne connaissait que Malfoy. Et il aimait beaucoup Drago. Il détestait Malfoy certes, mais il appréciait vraiment Drago.

Harry se souleva sur un coude. Il s'était endormit à demi allongé sur Drago qui l'entourait de ses bras. Les deux étudiants avaient dormis la tête au pied du lit, sans le faire exprès. Le Gryffondor passa une main câline sur le torse du Serpentard qui ne bougea pas, trop pris par ses songes. Il se pencha et y déposa un baiser, puis un autre un peu plus bas, puis encore plus bas. Plus il avançait plus Drago bougeait dans son sommeil.

- Harry... soupira Drago en se réveillant. Qu'es-ce que tu FAIS ! Cria le blond lorsque le brun prit son membre entièrement en bouche.

Harry joua avec sa langue, provocant des sensations de pur plaisir à Drago qui ne tarda pas à jouir. Repu, Harry se réinstalla tout contre le blond qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Que me vaut se délicieux réveil ? demanda Drago avec un sourire.

- Pour te remercier de m'avoir laissé connaître le véritable Drago, répondit Harry en lui caressant la joue.

- Quoi ?

- Hier soir, quand tu t'es mis à danser contre moi, expliqua Harry. Tu étais vraiment toi. Pendant toute cette soirée j'ai pu te connaître grâce à tes mouvements. J'ai su que tu étais taquin, rusé et sexy à souhait. Mais aussi jaloux, tu aimes garder ta proie. Tu es un expert, tu ne joues pas ailleurs qu'en première ligne et tu pousses les gens à faire sortir le meilleur d'eux même... C'est lui le Drago que j'ai appris à connaître hier soir. Le Drago qui sourit, ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire qui ornait le visage de Drago.

Drago rigola légèrement.

- Et toi tu es... Fonceur, tu repères ta proie, la chasse, la trouve, et l'enserre entre tes griffes. Tu l'emprisonne alors tout entier, avec ta joie de vivre, ta tendresse et ton air angélique. Malgré ça tu es sexy, sans être provocateur. Tu es jaloux aussi, tu aimes être la seule pensée de ta proie. Tu joues un jeu franc, tu restes toi même tout le temps. Avec toi ça passe ou ça casse...

Harry sourit à son tour, se demandant comme Drago a fait pour le découvrir aussi bien. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. Puis il se pencha par dessus Drago pour retrouver la montre du blond par terre. Alors que le blond lui caressait le torse il retourna la montre gravée aux initiales de son partenaire.

- Merde Dray il est déjà onze heures trente ! s'écria Harry.

Il entendit Drago soupirer. Harry se recula, plantant son regard dans celui métallique de Drago.

- Qui y a-t-il ? demanda Harry en voyant l'air triste de Drago.

- Rien, répondit Drago en le reprenant dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas envie que ce moment ce finisse... C'est tout...

Harry l'embrassa alors délicatement. Il était rarement aussi entreprenant avec ses amants, et surtout aussi tendre. Il n'était que peu de fois tendre mais avec Drago c'était naturel...

- Ça te dirait de le reprendre ce soir ? demanda Harry.

Drago rigola à l'air mutin du brun et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Oui mais ça me dérange. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'arrêterait tout de suite ! s'exclama Drago avant de retourner Harry sur le matelas.

Le rire du brun fut étouffé par ses lèvres qui l'embrassèrent sans retenue.

HPDM

Deux heures plus tard ils avaient tout rangé et déposé la clef au père de Cameron. Ils croisèrent se dernier en sortant, main dans la main. Harry lui fit un signe de la main, et rangea son sourire charmeur aux oubliettes cette fois-ci...

Ils reprirent alors la route, et maintenant Drago n'était plus seul pour chantonner les chansons qui passaient à la radio.

HPDM

- Aller Drago ! Tu es crevé laisses-moi conduire !

- Hors de question !

- Dray !!!! Cria Harry en lui courant après pour attraper les clefs de voiture.

- Non !! J'aime trop ma voiture ! Je ne veux pas la perdr-euh ! Cria Drago en s'échappant.

- Je ne vais pas te l'abîmer promis !

- NON, NON ET RE-NON ! Hurla le blond. Je peux très bien faire une petite sieste puis repartir ensuite.

Harry réfléchit deux secondes puis acquiesça. Drago eut un regard fier qui fit sourire Harry.

- Tu as un caractère de cochon, grogna Harry en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

- Moi un caractère de cochon ! s'exclama Drag outré. Et toi tu n'es qu'une truie ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire puis reprit son sérieux.

- Bon aller tu vas la faire cette sieste ?

Drago acquiesça puis bailla. Il se coucha sur la banquette arrière et dix minutes plus tard Harry lui piquait les clefs et conduisait la machine infernale...

°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°

- HARRY POTTER !! Hurla une voix derrière le brun.

Ce dernier sursauta et la voiture fit un bond sur le côté avant que son conducteur se reprenne.

- Tiens tu es réveillé ? Tu as dormit plus d'une heure tu sais ? Ça a dut te faire du...

- Je m'en fou ! Cria Drago. Comment as-tu pu toucher à ma voiture ? Freine immédiatement !

- Mais Dray ! RAAAAAH MAIS T'ES FOU JE VOIS PLUS RIEN !

Drago avait posé ses mains sur les yeux d'Harry qui affolé freina brusquement. Grâce à un petit trou entre deux doigts du blond Harry put se poussé sur le côté. La route, heureusement, n'était que peu fréquentée et il ne rentra dans personne.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! Cria Harry en se détachant.

- Sort immédiatement.

Harry descendit et Drago se jeta sur son volant.

- Oh ma voiture, ma p'tite voiture je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé entre les mains de fou dangereux, murmura Drago en caressant le tableau de bord.

- Dray t'abuses...

- Écoutes moi bien Potter. Si tu es là c'est parce que tu as planté TA voiture. Moi j'aime trop la mienne pour risquer ça.

Harry rigola.

- Qu'es-ce que tu peux être gamin quand tu t'y mets Malfoy, soupira le brun.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de suivre son rire. Harry s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main au creux de ses reins.

- Maintenant que tu es en pleine forme, susurra Harry, on ne pourrait pas faire une petite pause ?...

- Oh non... fit Drago en se dégageant de l'emprise du brun. Ce serra ta punition Potter.

- Ça c'est méchant, bouda Harry en croisant des bras.

- Tu me connais... souffla Drago tout prêt de ses lèvres.

Harry voulut les happer mais Drago se recula et se mit au volant.

- Alors ? Tu montes ? Il nous reste encore deux heures de route avant d'arriver et il est déjà seize heures de l'après midi.

- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas être mon goûter ? Tenta Harry en faisant la moue.

- Sur, répondit Drago. Mais je veux bien être ton dessert de ce soir, ajouta-t-il.

Cette idée sembla convenir à Harry qui grimpa sur le siège passager. Comme d'habitude Drago alluma la radio et commença à chanter, reconnaissant immédiatement la chanson. Après plusieurs jours de route il les connaissait toutes !

HPDM

Ils firent une dernière pause, à trente minutes du but pour refaire le plein. Drago maintenait la pompe à essence alors qu'Harry, appuyé contre la voiture, le regardait faire.

- Dit-moi Malfoy, fit Harry. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

Drago releva la tête et regarda Harry avec un air étonné.

- J'ai couché avec toi hier soir Potter, répondit Drago. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'engager pour rien. Et si je m'engage je suis fidèle. Donc non, je suis libre Potter. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je voulais juste savoir si tu trompais lâchement ton petit ami derrière son dos.

- Je suis un Serpentard Potter. Je suis lâche mais pas en amour et crois moi quand je commence à parler d'amour c'est que vraiment j'y pense.

- J'te crois, fit Harry en souriant. Tu es bien comme Blaise.

Drago répondit au sourire tout en se disant qu'il souriait trop avec Potty ces temps ci.

- On est frère dans l'âme Potter, je pensais que tu connaissais ça avec Weasley.

- Avec Ron c'est pas pareil, répliqua Harry. Il possède la bonne influence d'Hermione.

- Ahhh Granger, soupira Drago. Simplet a enfin ouvert les yeux ?

- Oui mais n'appelle pas Ron comme ça Drago.

- Oui chef, fit Drago en haussant un sourcil. Mais tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Il se prit une tape sur l'épaule et rigola. Harry secoua la tête.

- Je vais payer, fit le brun. Tu veux quelques choses à boire ou à manger ?

- Je grignoterais avec toi, répondit Drago.

Harry acquiesça et entra dans la station service en pensant qu'ils venaient de faire le plein ensemble, et comme un couple repartirait au mariage de leurs amis communs. Harry prit un paquet de chips et une grande bouteille de soda pour tout les deux avant de partir payer. Quand il revint, Drago avait garé le 4X4 juste devant l'entrée et il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour remonter dans le Range Rover.

- J'ai pris des chips et du soda, fit Harry en attachant sa ceinture. Ça te va ?

- Ça me va, répondit Drago.

- Et attaches-toi Malfoy, ajouta Harry agacé de voir Drago ignorer sa ceinture.

- Roo Potter, tu n'es pas ma mère.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le faire moi même Malfoy.

Drago se tourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur qu'Harry pris pour un "Vas-y... Je t'attends !". Grognant, il se détacha et posa une main sur la cuisse droite de Drago qui conduisait. Il se suréleva et attrapa la ceinture du blond. En l'attrapant il reprit appuis sur la cuisse musclée du blond qui frémit quand sa main glissa plus en avant. Puis Harry tira sur la ceinture. Drago fut obligé de lâcher le volant de la main gauche pour pouvoir la passer au milieu des deux parties de la ceinture. Rapidement Harry l'attacha et sa main quitta la cuisse du blond qui fixait la route. Alors qu'il se rattachait, Drago s'arrêta à un feu rouge et se tourna vers lui.

- Content Potter ? demanda le blond.

- Très, répondit Harry avec un sourire craquant.

Harry s'étira, ses bras se levèrent pour tenir appui-tête afin de dégourdir ses bras, et il bailla. Drago le regardait faire avec un sourire. Harry tourna enfin son regard vert brillant vers lui et Drago baissa alors la tête, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Harry le laissa faire, et un de ses bras enroula paresseusement le cou du blond qui l'embrassait doucement.

- Tu as les lèvres douces, dit simplement Drago lorsque le baiser s'arrêta pour permettre à Drago de redémarrer la voiture.

Puis Drago reporta son attention sur la route. Harry était toujours avachit sur son siège, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

- Tu sais qu'on a l'air d'un couple ? Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry en lui passant une énième fois la bouteille de soda.

- Je sais. Ça te dérange ? demanda Drago.

- Non pas vraiment, avoua Harry en lui tendant le paquet de chips.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et lui sourit en piquant des chips dans le paquet.

- Tant mieux, moi non plus.

Depuis à chaque feu rouge, ils s'embrassèrent comme un jeune couple...

HPDM

Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour rentrer des coordonnées plus précises dans le GPS de Drago son téléphone portable sonna.

- Dray ? C'est Ginny !

- Oui j'avais remarqué, fit Drago, moqueur.

- Ça fait quatre heures qu'on t'attend ! T'es où ?!

- Je suis presque arrivé, soupira Drago.

- Salut Gin', fit Harry pour se faire remarqué.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?! Vous allez bien ?

- On ne c'est pas battu si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répliqua Drago.

- Tant mieux ! Si vous pouviez vous dépêchez parce qu'il y a du boulot pour finir la déco et on a besoin de vous ! Finit Ginny avant de raccrocher.

Harry rigola et ils reprirent la route.

HPDM

- C'est là, fit Harry en regardant le GPS du blond. La prochaine à droite.

- On rentre dans le bois ?

- Oui c'est un petit château au milieu d'un bois. Il y a un grand espace pour faire la fête et assez de chambre pour ceux qui reste un moment.

- Ça a l'air pas mal...

- Bah tu sais question fric, ils se sont bien démerdés. Ginny a pris la place de Pomfresh depuis un an et Blaise fait fructifier avec succès sa fortune donc...

Drago acquiesça. C'est vrai que Ginny et Blaise faisait un couple parfait. Les deux jeunes gens venaient d'acheter une maison dans un quartier huppé près de Londres. Ginny revenait tous les soirs de Poudlard en transplanant et Blaise travaillait en ce moment avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il avait financé les constructions d'une nouvelle boutique qui faisait déjà fureur.

- On ne va pas tarder à avoir un petit Zabini, ajouta Drago. Je suis heureux pour Blaise.

Drago laissa Harry songeur. Ginny avait la vie qu'il rêvait. Un mari qui l'aimait plus que tout, un métier stable, une belle demeure... Et bientôt des enfants.

- Tu voudras avoir des enfants plus tard ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, de plus un médicomage néo-natal vient tout juste de créer une potion qui permettrait aux couples gays d'enfanter.

- Vraiment ?! S'exclama Harry étonné. Mais tu ne crois pas que l'enfant souffrirait de n'avoir que deux pères ? Et puis les autres enfants risqueraient de se moquer de lui.

- Tu es un héro de guerre Harry, jamais les autres n'oseraient se moquer de ton enfant. Mais il est vrai que c'est un risque à prendre. Tu sais la population sorcière est beaucoup plus libre que les moldus.

- Oui j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de gays dans le monde des sorciers.

Drago hocha simplement la tête. Lui aussi aimerait avoir une vie comme ça, mais il était trop fier pour avouer avoir ce rêve si fleur bleue.

Ils rentrèrent enfin dans le bois et la fraîcheur des forêts vint les rafraîchir. L'été était toujours aussi étouffant. Harry fut de nouveau ballotté dans tout les sens. Drago lui adorait ça mais Harry beaucoup moins.

- Hum Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Je ne me sens pas très bien là.

Drago tourna son visage vers celui d'Harry qui était pâle et s'accrochait à ses accoudoirs.

- Ha oui j'avais oublié que tu étais une petite nature.

Déçu Drago prit un chemin moins bosselé et deux minutes plus tard ils traversaient une allée d'arbre vers un petit château de pierres blanches. Ils virent une piscine un peu plus loin, et un parc pour les enfants. Mais aussi une structure plus loin, sûrement la salle de danse.

Ils garèrent la voiture à l'abri, avec plusieurs autres. La folie des voitures moldues semblait avoir atteinte l'Angleterre. Ils sortirent et s'étirèrent.

- J'ai mal au dos, souffla Harry.

- Courbatures ? demanda Drago en se dirigeant vers lui. Attends.

Il rangea les clefs de la voiture dans sa poche et se mit derrière le brun. Il posa ses mains aux creux de ses hanches et débuta un doux massage qui détendit les muscles d'Harry. Drago laissa ses doigts parcourir méthodiquement le dos du brun qui ronronnait presque sous ses mains. Le blond déposa un doux baiser papillon sur la nuque du brun qui frissonna en s'appuyant contre le torse de Drago. Drago arrêta son massage et entoura la taille du brun de ses bras. Harry tourna la tête et ils s'embrassèrent, sans voir Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Blaise derrière les arbres.

* * *

_Alors ? Une p'tite review ? (nyeunyeu de petit chaton tout mimi tout plein !)_

_Bises Angel MP_


	3. Mariage de couples

**Coucou !**

**Je suis DESOLE mais puissance infinie ! Je sais que j'aurais du publier ce chapitre il y a presque (voir plus) un mois et il n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai adorée l'écrire :)**

**Je ne vous embêtes pas plus ! Oh et sachez juste qu'il y aura un épilogue ! **

**Bizzzzzz **

**Angel MP**

**Chapitre 3 Un mariage de couple**

Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Blaise regardaient avec étonnement les deux jeunes hommes s'embrasser tendrement. Cachés derrières les arbres, ils étaient sidérés. Les deux étudiants s'embrassaient délicatement, presque amoureusement.

- Tu crois... murmura Ginny à Hermione, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- Non, fit Hermione. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient un couple. Ils doivent avoir couché ensemble hier soir simplement, et ça les a rapprochés. Mais ils ne sont pas en couple... Enfin pas encore.

- Comment ça pas encore ? s'exclama Ron.

- Tu as vu comment ils sont ? Drago lui a fait un massage pour soulager sa douleur. Pour le remercier Harry l'embrasse, répondit Blaise. C'est comme un couple.

- Chut ils vont nous voir, fit Ginny. Venez on rentre, ils nous rejoindront.

La future mariée entraîna son futur mari, son frère et sa future belle-soeur vers le château, marchant discrètement et laissant les deux hommes en paix.

À la fin du baiser, Harry se retourna et se blottit dans les bras de Drago qui le laissa faire.

- Tu es fatigué ? demanda Drago.

- Hum... souffla Harry. Tu ne m'as pas tellement laissé dormir hier soir.

- Et ce soir je ne compte pas te laisser dormir non plus.

- Bon alors je vais de ce pas faire une sieste autour de la piscine.

Ils reprirent alors leur chemin. En sortant de la forêt ils se séparèrent presque à regrets mais ne dirent rien.

- Harry ! Cria Molly en les apercevant. Drago ! On vous attendait plus tôt !

- On a eut quelques problèmes en route Molly, s'excusa Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Drago fit de même et ils rejoignirent les autres. Les Weasley, Ginny et Blaise étaient autour de la piscine, bronzant ou jouant dans l'eau. Ils furent salués par tous.

- Vous voulez vous baigner ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai besoin de faire une sieste, dit Harry. Je me la ferais bien autour de la piscine !

- Alors allez chercher vos maillots, fit Blaise. On vous accompagne.

Tout en parlant ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Une fois arrivé, Harry laissa Drago ouvrir le coffre et alla chercher leurs lunettes de soleil sur le tableau de bord.

- Drago ? Je prends ton portable aussi ? demanda Harry.

- Oui s'il te plait ! T'as trouvé mes lunettes ?

- Oui oui je les ai !

Harry ressortit avec deux paires de lunettes et un portable, le sien étant dans sa poche. Il mit celui de Drago avec et posa sur son nez une paire de lunette de soleil. Les deux paires avaient presque la même monture, forme aviateur et Harry ne s'embêta pas à savoir à qui c'était. Il rejoignit Drago qui se battait avec Blaise pour sortir les bagages et posa l'autre paire sur le nez du blond avant de les aider.

- Putain Dray ! Tu ne viens que pour une semaine à ce que je sache ! Grogna Blaise en voyant les neuf sacs du blond.

- Et alors ? Il faut être prêt à toute éventualité, se défendit Drago.

Harry rigola à côté de lui. Lui aussi était venu pour une semaine et il n'avait que deux sacs alors que pour lui, il avait pris beaucoup trop de chose.

- Tu ne sais pas le pire, fit Harry entre deux rires. Il a dut réduire ses affaires !

Les autres rigolèrent et Drago se renfrogna.

- La ferme Potter !

Ils sortirent les bagages qu'ils portèrent tous jusqu'au château. Là un elfe de maison vint les prendre et les mena à leurs chambres.

- Chambre neuf et dix Tinkie ! Lui fit Blaise.

L'elfe s'inclina et mena les deux jeunes étudiants à leurs chambres.

HPDM

- À l'eau ! Cria Harry en sautant sur le dos de Drago.

Drago tomba dans l'eau, Harry accroché à lui. L'eau éclaboussa Hermione qui lisait sur une chaise longue, à l'ombre d'un parasol. Celle ci hurla des injures tout en faisant sécher son livre alors que les deux étudiants remontaient à la surface.

- Tu vas souffrir Potter, cria Drago en nageant vers le brun.

Alors qu'Harry nageait le plus vite possible, Drago s'immergea dans l'eau et nagea souplement. Rapidement il arriva sous Harry. Évitant les coups de pieds que le brun lui envoyait, il lui attrapa les bras et le tira vers le fond. Il en profita pour reprendre sa respiration avant d'être tiré vers le fond par le brun. Il sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille et un corps se coller contre le sien. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Harry qui lui grimpait littéralement dessus. Sa bouche fut happée et il sourit, prenant garde à ne pas ouvrir les lèvres pour que l'eau n'y rentre pas.

Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules alors qu'ils touchaient le fond de la piscine. Enlacés, ils tapèrent le sol de leurs pieds et remontèrent rapidement à la surface. Ils immergèrent, suffocant mais souriant. Harry s'accrochait toujours à Drago qui luttait pour rester à la surface.

Ils ne virent toujours pas Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Blaise et les autres les regarder avec étonnement...

HPDM

Harry dormait tranquillement, allongé sur une chaise longue en bois. Le visage à l'ombre d'un parasol et les yeux toujours protégés par des lunettes de soleil qui appartenaient en fin de compte à Drago, le brun faisait sa sieste, dormant comme un bébé. Allongé sur la chaise longue voisine, Drago le regardait silencieusement. La piscine était silencieuse et la plupart des occupant du jardin, lisaient, dormaient ou bronzaient.

- Dray... ! Chuchota une voix.

Drago tourna sa tête vers Blaise, qui le hélait de sa chaise, proche de la sienne.

- T'es en couple avec Harry ou quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?... s'étonna Drago. Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, grogna Blaise. Mais à la façon dont vous vous regardez vous avez l'air plutôt proches...

Drago releva la tête vers le ciel avant de répondre.

- J'ai couché avec lui hier soir, on le refera sûrement ce soir mais ça s'arrête là Blaise. C'est juste une histoire de sexe.

- Oui bien sûr, marmonna Blaise.

- Je te dis la vérité Blaise, se défendit Drago en lui jetant un regard courroucé. Tu me crois ou pas !

- Peut être que pour toi c'est une histoire de sexe mais pour lui ça à l'air d'être bien plus...

Sur ceux Blaise se leva et l'abandonna à ses pensées.

HPDM

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il n'y avait presque plus personne autour de l'eau. En faite il n'y avait que lui et Drago. Le blond était assis au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau bleue. Son dos, recouvert par un t-shirt blanc, était face à Harry. Le brun se leva doucement et alla s'assoire à côté du blond avec un soupir.

- Bien dormit ? demanda gentiment Drago.

- Très bien, répondit distraitement Harry.

Ce dernier regardait leurs reflets, miroitant dans l'eau. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Harry se pencha vers Drago et cueillit sa bouche. Drago se laissa faire, frissonnant sous les mains d'Harry qui allèrent caresser son dos.

- Tu sais que Blaise nous croit en couple ? fit Drago avec un petit rire moqueur.

Le blond avait détourné sa tête, regardant le couché de soleil.

- Pourtant entre nous il n'y a que du sexe ! s'exclama-t-il. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il sans regarder Harry.

- Oui bien sur, répondit lentement Harry. Que du sexe...

Sans savoir pourquoi ces paroles lui déchiraient le coeur. Avant de se faire prendre par Drago, Harry se releva prestement et dit :

- Je vais me changer avant de dîner.

Le ton n'avait pus qu'être neutre, un tantinet froid. Drago n'en pris pas compte et fut soulagé lorsque Harry disparut. Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'étala sur le dos par terre.

- Que du sexe... répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°

Les deux jeunes étudiants s'étaient retrouvés au dîner. Ils furent mis à table, à côté comme si on voulait les obliger à se trahir. Drago et Harry se parlaient pourtant à peine. C'était évident que la conversation avait jeté un froid sur eux.

- Et toi Harry ? Comment c'est passé ton année ? demanda Hermione.

- Très bien. Je viens de terminer mes examens, répondit vaguement Harry.

- Et ? Insista Hermione. Tu ne nous a pas donné un signe de vie depuis plus de trois mois Harry ! Qu'es-ce que tu faisais pour être si occupé ?

- Je révisais Hermione, fit Harry.

- Hey mec ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas sortit avec un gars depuis ta sortie de Poudlard ? Enchaîna Ron.

- Tu es en couple en ce moment Harry ? Poursuivit Ginny, mine de rien.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils tramaient quelques chose, il en était sur. Surtout vu les regards qu'échangeaient Hermione et Ginny.

- Pas grand chose, je suis célibataire depuis deux mois et apparemment j'enchaîne les histoires de sexe en ce moment, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

Drago qui avait suivit la conversation haussa un sourcil en voyant le sourire de Blaise. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Potter n'attirait les mecs qu'avec son cul. Quoiqu'il les comprenait.

- Et toi Drago ? demanda Blaise.

- Quoi moi ? fit Drago.

- Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? Continua Drago.

Harry s'était tendu à ses côtés.

- Euh non, répondit simplement le blond.

- Oh vraiment ? reprit Ginny. Vu comment tu es canon c'est difficile à croire qu'en ce moment tu n'as pas d'histoire. Même pas que pour du sexe ?

- À quoi vous jouez là ?

C'était Harry qui avait posé cette question.

- Mais à rien on s'interroge voilà tout, déclara Hermione.

- Et bien vous avez vos réponses. Je n'ai personne et Drago non plus alors c'est bon ! Conclu Harry. Vous allez faire quoi ? Nous mettre ensemble ?

Personne ne répondit. Ginny et Hermione se jetèrent un regard bourré de sous-entendu et enfin Blaise réengagea une conversation sur le mariage qui avait lieu demain.

HPDM

- Plus haut Harry !

- Encore ? Se plaignit le brun. Dépêches-toi Gin' j'ai mal au dos moi !

Harry maintenait à bout de bras une magnifique banderole. A l'autre bout se trouvait Ron, qui le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, essayait de ne pas baisser ses bras fatigués.

- Non encore plus haut Ron ! Par Merlin tu parles d'hommes toi ! Hurla la rousse.

- Écoutes Gin si t'es pas contente débrouilles-toi ! s'écria Harry en essayant de faire rouler ses épaules douloureuses.

La grande salle où se dérouleraient les festins était magnifique. Les grandes tables aux nappes blanches étaient ornées de fleurs laquées en or pétillant ou encore en rose pâle. Il y avait même quelques bocaux avec des poissons dans leur univers stylisé. Des rideaux blancs retombaient le long des murs et en haut, tout le long était accroché des roses blanches. Ron et Harry tentaient tant bien que mal d'accrocher une gigantesque banderole au fond de la pièce, juste derrière la table des mariés.

- Tu n'as rien à dire Harry ! s'écria la future mariée. Je commande et tu exécutes c'est comme ça ! On verra quand toi tu te marieras !

Harry soupira. Il tira le cou pour tenter d'éponger son front en sueur. Il bougea légèrement et la table grinça sous ses pieds.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Blaise. Merci les gars.

Le futur marié jeta un sort de collage et Harry et Ron purent enfin baisser les bras.

- Par Merlin j'ai mal au dooooos ! Se plaignit Ron en descendant prudemment de la table, Hermione à ses côtés.

- J'espère que tu ne me l'as pas cassé Gin, s'exclama Mione. J'en ais encore besoin pour notre mariage.

- Oh il s'en remettra d'ici là, fit distraitement Gin avant d'ajouter : George laisse ces poissons immédiatement avant de te prendre un coup de pied ou je pense nom d'un dragon en Jamaïque !

Harry haussa un sourcil tout en se demandant s'il y avait des dragons en Jamaïque. Il se pencha pour descendre de la table mais son dos le pris. Ah oui il n'était pas encore remit du long voyage.

- Un problème Potter ?

Harry se retourna vers Drago de l'autre côté de la table.

- Tu as encore mal au dos ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je m'étais fait mal pendant mes examens et le voyage ne la pas ménagé, répondit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire ?

- Tu n'as pas un baume ? continua Drago en ignorant la question du brun.

- C'est qu'un petit mal de dos... grogna Harry.

- Oui bien sur. Et ça ne t'est pas venu dans ton petit esprit de troll d'aller voir un médicomage ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Non il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, c'était juste une petite douleur. Petite douleur qui s'amplifia lorsque Harry atterrit sur ses pieds en bas de la table, à côté du blond.

- Ouais... soupira Drago en lui attrapant le bras pour ne qu'il ne tombe pas. Suis-moi je dois bien avoir quelques chose pour toi dans ma valise.

- Dans tes valises oui, grogna Harry.

Drago le tira vers la sortie sans attendre son consentement. Ils traversèrent un petit chantier puis rentrèrent dans le château. Il montèrent deux étages et arrivèrent devant la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans une jolie chambre aux tons beige et marron. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit en bois foncé, recouvert d'une couette blanche. Drago fouilla dans son armoire en bois clair, marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour Harry.

Le brun le regarda silencieusement batailler avec plusieurs fioles de potion puis refermer rageusement les portes battantes du meuble. Il sourit lorsque Drago entra dans la petite salle de bain attenante. Il ne voyait pas le blond d'où il était mais il entendait les bruits qu'il faisait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Drago ressortit de la salle de bain, l'air victorieux, tenant dans son poing un tube de crème.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- Un décontractant musculaire. Ça devrait te soulager cette nuit et si ça te fait encore mal il faudra absolument que tu ailles voir un médicomage spécialisé.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Drago se mordit la lèvre et un silence gêné remplit la pièce de ses mauvaises ondes. Le brun baissa la tête, regardant ses genoux. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine gène entre eux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait non plus, ce noeud au creux de l'estomac, tordant douloureusement ses entrailles.

- Hum... fit Drago. Veux-tu que je te le mette ?

Harry sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait plus fait attention au blond qui était toujours debout devant lui, le tube de pommade à la main.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Bien sur. Qui d'autre le pourrait ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Pour cacher sa gène il enleva son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le lit. Même s'ils avaient couché ensembles, il s'agissait d'un massage ayant une raison médicale avant tout... Enfin c'était ce qu'Harry essayait de se persuader. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sur le côté et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller.

Soudain il sentit les genoux de Drago effleurer ses hanches et sursauta. Il était très sensible de cet endroit et heureusement le blond ne le vit pas rougir. Deux mains fraîches se posèrent doucement au milieu de son dos, lui faisant d'avance du bien. Les mains remontèrent doucement, massant sa peau entre ses omoplates et immédiatement Harry se détendit. Les mains de Drago s'aventurèrent sur ses épaules, les pétrissant avec soin. Puis elles glissèrent sur ses flancs et un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun. Elles se posèrent ensuite au creux de ses reins puis remontèrent doucement, réduisant les noeuds de son corps en mauvais souvenir. Harry se concentrait sur ses mains parfaites qui parcourait son corps, augmentant son bien être à chaque geste. Bientôt l'esprit fatigué d'Harry fut brumeux, s'endormant doucement sur le lit confortable.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, à l'aise. Mais il les rouvrit immédiatement. Drago venait de lui déposer un baiser juste au creux des omoplates, collant son plaisir sur ses fesses. Il gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et à l'abris au creux du coussin moelleux, il rougit délicieusement. Il se surprit à souhaiter que Drago recommence. Ce qu'il fit...

Le blond se pencha une nouvelle fois et alla baiser la nuque du brun qui frissonna. Les yeux fermés, Harry apprécia les baisers, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui provoquant quelques frissons incontrôlables.

- Harry... soupira Drago.

Harry gémit, sentant les mains de Drago se faufiler dans son pantalon pour y caresser doucement la courbe de ses fesses. Il respira un bon coup et doucement amorça un geste pour se retourner. Drago se souleva légèrement, laissant de la place au brun pour qu'il puisse enfin lui faire face. Les émeraudes s'ouvrirent alors, brillantes de désir. Elles plongèrent doucement dans les orbes métalliques, en fusion avec elles. Les mains de Drago coururent le long de son torse, taquinant ses tétons au passage. Elles glissèrent le long de son cou et vinrent délicatement se poser sur ses joues, maintenant leur regard.

Alors Harry gémit et attrapa les deux poignets du blond. Du pouce il les caressa, ne rompant en aucun cas leur regard désireux.

- Embrasse-moi... souffla enfin Harry.

Il aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire victorieux flotter sur les lèvres du blond avant que celle ci vinrent se coller aux siennes. Le corps de Drago se colla à celui du Survivant. Sensation qu'Harry souhaitait reconnaître depuis qu'il l'avait connut la première fois.

Ils surent alors qu'ils n'étaient bien qu'ensemble. Que seul le corps de l'autre pouvaient se fondre dans le sien avec tant de plaisir et d'aisance. Comme si c'était naturel. Comme s'ils étaient nés pour ça.

Un cri échappa à Drago lorsque les mains d'Harry se plaquèrent sur ses fesses, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Le brun n'en fut qu'encouragé et glissa ses mains sur les flancs du blond. Elles atteignirent rapidement sa ceinture, déboutonnant avec empressement le pantalon de trop.

Drago se releva alors, à cheval sur le brun, qui les joues et les lèvres rougies, se délecta de la vue de Drago qui le dominait maintenant de toute sa hauteur. Le blond retira souplement son t-shirt, affichant aux yeux d'Harry, un torse musclé mais fin, n'attendant que les mains du brun pour le faire frissonner.

Harry agrippa alors les hanches du blond et se releva en position assise. Il s'empara des lèvres du blond qui jeta son t-shirt au loin avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou du brun. Celui ci fit un geste souple de la main et leurs vêtements s'évanouirent.

- Harry ! Cria Drago, surpris de leur nudité.

- Dray... gémit Harry en passant ses mains sur le dos brûlant du blond. Aime moi...

Drago sursauta. Harry gémit, de désespoir cette fois ci. Il passa rapidement ses bras autour de la taille du blond qu'il sentait s'écarter et plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il parte. Il voulait simplement qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait dit, se contentant de le faire vivre en l'embrasant comme ça. Il s'accrocha désespérément au blond, l'embrassant de tout son soul. Il ne s'en lassait pas, serrant le corps tremblant contre le sien, tout aussi déstabilisé.

- Ry... murmura Drago contre ses lèvres.

- Non ne dis rien... souffla Harry en reprenant ses lèvres.

Il l'aimait tout simplement. Aussi étrange soit-il ça lui paraissait plus qu'évident dorénavant. Drago le complétait. Ils étaient à la fois différents et identiques en divers points. Leurs caractères s'accordaient tout aussi bien que leurs corps, complétant les faiblesses de l'autre.

Harry frémit, sentant deux mains fraîches se poser sur ses épaules pour l'écarter. A contre coeur il croisa le regard de Drago. Celui ci le regardait sérieusement, intéressé comme jamais. Alors Harry se jeta à l'eau. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Je t'aime Dray. Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est passé... Mais je suis attiré par toi comme les abeilles le sont avec le miel. Tu me complètes Drago. Je n'y peux rien mais le voyage qu'on a passé ensemble... Avec toi tout avait l'air si naturel et facile et on avait vraiment l'impression d'être un couple. Alors je me suis dit que comme petit ami potentiel tu étais parfait...

Sur ceux Harry détourna la tête, ne voulant pas assister à la réaction du blond. Mais celui ci était silencieux, gardant ses mains sur les épaules musclées d'Harry. Il était à califourchon sur les genoux du brun, leurs corps collés. En ce moment, même si Drago l'aurait voulut, il aurait été très difficile de refuser quoique ce soit à Harry. Alors il tendit la main et attrapa délicatement le menton d'Harry pour lui tourner le visage. Il fit face à deux émeraudes suppliantes.

Drago ne put que sourire et se pencha, allant cueillir amoureusement les lèvres rougies du brun. Sous son tendre baiser, il entendit Harry soupirer et la prise autour de ses hanches de raffermie encore plus, fondant presque son corps sur celui du brun.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ry... chuchota Drago au creux de l'oreille du concerné.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de joie et poussa Drago en arrière sur le matelas. Il entreprit alors de l'embrasser langoureusement, leurs langues dansant en accord. Ses mains jouèrent avec celle du blond, se caressant, se serrant. Les talons de Drago vinrent caresser ses mollets, doucement, tendrement.

Puis la folie les reprit. Harry murmura un sort de lubrification et caressa les cuisses du blond qu'il releva, les écartant au maximum. Il ne l'avait encore jamais pris, laissant toujours Drago dominé. Une fine pellicule de sueur luisait leurs corps qui se mouvaient frénétiquement, l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre.

Enfin Harry pénétra Drago, dans un râle de contentement. Le blond soupira de bien être, enfin entier. Il attira brusquement Harry vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, obligeant de ce fait Harry à changer d'angle de pénétration. Alors le brun heurta sa prostate. Dans la bouche du Survivant, Drago hurla, se cambrant au maximum, détruit par la sensation. Harry déposa une multitude de baiser sur son visage, bougeant lentement son bassin. Drago se rallongea immédiatement, encerclant la taille d'Harry de ses jambes tremblantes. Ils imprimèrent les mouvements de l'autre et se mouvèrent avec frénésie, cherchant à aller toujours plus haut.

HPDM

Harry retomba sur Drago, la respiration haletante. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras, le laissant tout d'abord se retirer. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, un sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres.

Harry bascula enfin sur le côté, collant son flanc à celui de Drago qui soupira.

- Alors je suis parfait ? Souffla Drago avec une pointe d'humour.

Harry rit doucement et tourna sa tête vers Drago. Il alla tendrement cueillir les lèvres tentantes du blond puis répondit doucement, un doux sourire sur le visage :

- Malheureusement pour moi tu l'es...

Drago eut un sourire fier qui raviva tout de suite son corps. Il se balança d'un mouvement de hanches au dessus d'Harry et commença alors à redécouvrir son corps...

HPDM

Des coups incessant sur la porte réveilla Drago. Il marmonna quelques paroles sans queue ni tête et tenta de se retourner sur le ventre. Il rencontra un autre corps, nu. Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur Harry, dormant tranquillement sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller. Il était tout simplement magnifique comme ça.

- DRAYYYYYYY ! Hurla la voix derrière la porte.

Drago grogna, rouspétant contre Blaise qui criait dans le couloir. Il se leva souplement et attrapa un pantalon traînant à terre. Il le mit prestement et alla ouvrir la porte d'un geste énervé.

- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, essayant de ne pas réveiller le brun couché sur son lit.

Blaise haussa un sourcil questionneur et Drago soupira. Il passa un main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Le regard de Blaise put se poser sur Harry qui dormait toujours, comme un ange, empiétant maintenant sur la place libre du blond.

- Oh je vois... susurra Blaise avec amusement.

Drago, de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'on le réveillait de manière désagréable le poussa légèrement et sortit de la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, pour laisser Harry se reposer.

- Oui oui, coupa immédiatement Blaise en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est que du sexe j'ai compris...

- Blaise, essaya d'arrêter Drago.

- Mais, continua le brun, je persiste à dire que vous faites une grave erreur. Entre vous il y a symbiose parfaite crois moi et on...

- On est en couple, lâcha Drago en souriant.

- QUOI ??? S'écria Blaise.

Drago rit doucement devant l'air surpris de Blaise.

- Mais tu ne devais pas te marier aujourd'hui toi ? Questionna l'héritier Malfoy.

- Ah oui, marmonna Blaise. Mais crois moi ce n'est pas terminé, tu t'expliqueras tout à l'heure. Tu dois être prêt dans deux heures maximum pour accueillir les invités. Et la même chose pour ton... nouveau chéri. Justement Ginny et Hermione le cherchaient depuis un moment, vu que sa chambre est vide et ouverte.

- Oui oui c'est ça, soupira Drago. Je peux maintenant ?

Blaise acquiesça avec un sourire et s'en alla tout en lui murmurant :

- Va... Va retrouver ton amour !

Drago lui tira la langue et rouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il rentra dans la pièce et referma silencieusement la porte. Il sourit en voyant Harry se relever lentement, encore groggy. Drago le regarda sans rien dire, laissant un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Harry se frotta les yeux et retomba en arrière en soupirant. Il posa le dos de ses mains fraîches sur ses yeux, sûrement pour commencer à dégonfler ses cernes. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était épié car il grommela à cause de la lumière du jour et du bruit que faisaient les invités dans les couloirs.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi aucun respect ! s'exclama soudain Drago, qui avait réussit malgré tout à décrypter les grognement d'Harry.

Ce dernier sursauta et son regard vert émeraude, encore légèrement voilé de sa nuit, se posa sur lui. Il lui sourit tendrement et Drago se sentit une fois de plus fondre. Puis il étira les bras vers lui et Drago s'empressa de s'y lover.

Ainsi Harry l'embrassa, se redressant en position assise, Drago assis à côté de lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Finalement des réveils comme ça, il en voulait bien tout les jours.

°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°

Harry regarda Drago finir de se coiffer avec un sourire. Il était parfait dans un costume qu'il identifia comme un modèle Armani, grande marque moldue. Il était noir, d'un tissu satiné, magnifiquement bien cintré. Sûrement fait sur mesure. Il portait en dessous une chemise blanche et une cravate gris/bleu légèrement métallique qui s'assortit magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux.

Harry lui portait un costume entièrement noir. Il avait appris que le noir, bien porté ne faisait pas si triste que ça sur lui. Il lui donnait plus un air fatal, qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux et le doré de sa peau. Il ne portait pas de cravate, laissant le haut de sa chemise légèrement ouverte. C'était Drago qui l'avait coiffé. Quelques mèches piquait vers ses yeux et sa nuque et d'autre, plus courtes, viraient légèrement sur le côté.

Tout les deux étaient splendides. Harry donnait un petit air sauvage, indomptable alors que Drago inspirait le chic et la classe. Si différents et pourtant ils allaient si bien ensemble !

HPDM

- C'était un beau mariage non ? Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Drago.

Il faisait nuit. Les arbres du jardin avaient été parsemés d'une multitude de petits lampions qui créaient une lumière multicolore. La musique lente faisait honneur aux couples et Harry avait entraîné Drago dans un slow langoureux. Depuis que le mariage avait commencé les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas quittés. Voilà déjà deux heures qu'ils dansaient, les yeux dans les yeux.

La sublime mariée, vêtue d'une longue robe immaculée au corset parsemée de perles dorées dansait au milieu de la foule, accompagnée par son mari, splendide dans un costume chocolat et une cravate couleur or. Ron et Hermione aussi dansaient les yeux dans les yeux, merveilleusement bien assortit par la cravate de Ron et la robe de sa future femme, toutes les deux bleu corail; la couleur des yeux de Ron. Harry apercevait aussi les parents da la mariée, qui s'aimaient toujours autant malgré les années qui passaient. Mais soudain une bouche quémandeuse l'arracha délicieusement de ses contemplations.

Celle ci frôla doucement ses lèvres et enfin se posa délicatement sur la sienne. Harry ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, demandant à approfondir le doux baiser. Drago s'exécuta, bougeant toujours son bassin contre celui d'Harry, deux bras solidement accrochés autour de son cou, les siens étant autour de la ceinture de son homme.

- Si tu savais comme je remercie cette voiture d'être tombée en panne... souffla Drago.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime... susurra Harry à son tour avant de saisir une nouvelle fois la bouche de Drago entre ses lèvres.

* * *

_Alors ? Es-ce à la hauteur de vos espérances ?_

_Angel MP_

_PS : Merci à LoveGaaraOfTheSand pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! _


End file.
